Vagineer/The Original Vagineer
The Original Vagineer is a teamless concept-style Engineer TF2 Monster and the first member of the Vagineer species. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His battle theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtr1vMbhTlE Aliens vs. Predator OST - Slaying the Abomination]. Origin Several years ago the individual who would become the Original Vagineer was a freelance concept-style Engineer. Armed with a powerful pistol, he roamed the TF2 Freak World in search of a challenge and wealth. One fateful day he eliminated the BLU beta-style team guarding Doublecross and gained access to its intel room. Once inside, he found a single ingot of Cursed Australium amongst the corpses of previous daredevils. Attracted by its eerie glow, the Engineer touched the ingot and was instantly influenced by its nightmarish power. His transformation began as he murdered a Spy in an astounding display of inhuman strength, and his face obtained the signature disfigurement shortly afterward, turning him into the "Vagineer Zero". Intoxicated with his drastically enhanced combat prowess, he subsequently embarked on a protracted rampage which saw numerous mercenaries around the TF2 Freak World brutally slaughtered. Eventually, he encountered and challenged Painis Cupcake on Teufort. Even though the Original Vagineer had been able to initially overwhelm the latter thanks to the element of surprise, Painis quickly defeated him after activating his Übercharge. Devastated by his unexpected failure, Vagineer Zero spent an unknown period of time hidden in the BLU intel room of Teufort. However, over time he was able to recover and realise he had not unlocked his full potential yet. After finding out ways to use several basic special abilities which would become the staple of his new kind, he proceeded to convert an increasing number of mercenaries, creating the Vagineer species. Once the Vagineer plague had been initiated the Original Vagineer vanished from the stage. Well-hidden for several years he has been strenuously preparing for reasons unknown. Personality and Behaviour The Original Vagineer is an inherently malevolent and ruthless individual who enjoys the thrill of battle. Bloodthirsty warrior through and through, he used to roam the TF2 Freak World in the search of a challenge. In combat, he proves to be violent and relentless as he mercilessly overpowers his opponents one after another. He is not one to pull his punches and he overtly derives satisfaction from utterly crushing his enemies. In spite of his position as the first and most powerful Vagineer he does not consider himself nor does he act like a true leader. He is largely unconcerned with the whereabouts of his viral offspring and normally allows them to act of their own accord. He also does not display the same high intellect and penchant for designing complex schemes and contraptions as the BLU Vagineer. Nevertheless, he is far from being a savage brute like most of the lesser strains. Even though the confidence in his tremendous power may cloud his judgement at times the Original Vagineer does exhibit remarkable cunning and combat sense. He seldom falls for tricks and employs various tactics and deliberate sequences of attacks himself. He can be patient and dilligent when necessary, but his natural disposition is far more laid-back. His vicious fighting style often clashes with his playful attitude and tendency to taunt his enemies or act in a histrionic manner every once in a while. He may get carried away in his nonchalance, however, turning him prone to underestimating his opponents and dropping his guard. Powers and Abilities Somewhat surprisingly, the Original Vagineer does not possess any "unique" abilities because he shares the same set of relatively basic powers as the RED Vagineer subspecies. In fact, it is the Vagineer Zero whose abilities determine what is considered standard amongst his kind. On the other hand, the race-specific abilities are results of mutation which emerge only after an individual is infected with the Vagineer Virus by another Vagineer. Be that as it may, the Original Vagineer displays the apex of power his species might achieve. His physical strength, toughness, agility and stamina are nothing short of superhuman. He is so robust that he may engage even other top-rank TF2 Freaks without the use of any of his special abilities and still put up a good fight. For instance, he might punch holes in plates of armour, toss vehicles or casually outmanoeuvre an average Freak. Additionally, he is mostly unfazed by conventional means of dealing damage and may withstand an extended assault without sustaining any meaningful injuries. Nevertheless, like any other TF2 Monster he frequently relies upon his special abilities. For example, he might detach and launch his limbs like projectiles. However, unlike most of his kind he might do so at a rapid-fire rate and with considerable impetus. Furthermore, the limbs might stay attached to his body after firing with the use of peculiar ropes. The Original Vagineer is capable of launching several hands from one stump only to control them like tentacles or use like grappling hooks. This allows him to grab and punch numerous enemies simultaneously. Moreover, the Primal Vagineer might unleash a potent Hypersonic Scream which is substantially more powerful than the technique employed even by BLU Vagineers. Unlike them he might sustain the attack for several seconds. As its power grows gradually the longer it lasts, the Hypersonic Scream can shatter glass, deflect and stun strong enemies and quake the earth. The vibrations may become potent enough to directly cause serious concussive damage to the targets. In order to access all of his monstrous power the Original Vagineer may enter Hyper Mode. This rare ability was passed down in somewhat diminished form onto select few of his viral offspring, such as the Mastermind Vagineer, and functions similarly. When active, the Vagineer's body is coated in pulsating blue energy the excess of which emanates in the form of dark blue aura and discharges of electricity. In this state Vagineer Zero's overall combat power becomes augmented significantly compared to its normal magnitude, although only for a limited amount of time. In the end, he also boasts the power to convert other beings into Vagineers through physical contact. They seem to automatically become obedient to him upon transformation. The lesser subspecies are completely subservient on an instinctual level. More intelligent variants such as the BLU Vagineer are significantly more autonomous, though they still feel genuine respect to their progenitor. The Original Vagineer's ability to infect and mutate most Freaks into powerful minions is arguably his most dangerous one in the long run, for it allows him to threaten the entire TF2 Freak World. OV Multilimb.png|Multiple Limb Detachment. OV Scream.png|Hypersonic Scream. OV Hyper.png|Hyper Mode. Faults and Weaknesses *Vagineer Zero is all but immune to most conventional means of dealing damage, such as blunt trauma or small-arms fire. However, he is somewhat vulnerable to special abilities of other TF2 Monsters. *In addition, he lacks reliable means of long-range combat. *Weapons and special abilities that employ pure Australium are fairly effective against him. *Although he has valid reasons to be confident, the Original Vagineer is quite arrogant. This means that he may underestimate an opponent and thus become vulnerable to an ambush or another clever tactic. Trivia *The Primal Vagineer was conceived to provide a somewhat better explanation regarding the origin of the Vagineer as a species than most of the pre-existing theories, at least in the creator's opinion. *The Original Vagineer had used a beta-style skin in his first appearance but it was changed to concept-style later. This was done to distinguish him from the Beta Vagineer as well as to further emphasise his nature as the very first Vagineer. *Other monikers given to him by his creator are Vagineer Zero (or simply Zero) and Primal Vagineer. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Operation: Vagineer'' (Flashback cameo) ''Other'' *''Premonition'' (Cameo) *''Vagineer: Origin'' (Flashback) *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) Category:Butchers Category:Contagious Category:Engineers Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Teamless Category:Vagineers